Bugs and Glitches
Fixing Bugs The following bugs are issues that have not yet been fixed by Crowd Star. Before subscription update *Some cats appear to walk in midair. *Hell Hound has two collars. *Baskets often experience glitches regarding being fed. **Step 1: Feed all the baskets in nursery **Step 2: Open arcade **Step 3: Close the arcade after 10 sec/go to prizes and close the arcade **Step 4: Your basket will be instant grow or re-feed than after finish feed or grow it will back to normal *Some pets have a sparkling effect, as if they have just been purchased or groomed. **'Solution' - Refresh the game. If it didn't work, just wait for 24 hours, as it should then disappear. *Samurai Turtle's gender changes to female. *Pets appearing in two separate rooms. **'Solution' : You need to post in the Report Bug Forum so the Moderators will refresh your account. *Baskets not staying fed. **'Solution: '''Feed all the baskets in your nursery. Move 1 basket from your nursery to a room in your house or yard. Refresh your game. If this does not work, repeat the steps again or send in a report to the support site listed above and include as much detail as possible. *Pandora Pets not being received. **'Solution': Post in Bug Forum *Neighbors not adding properly. **'Solution:' See work around in Bug Reports forum. *Walls get stuck in the Gift Box from Accessory Box Gift *Gift Idols timing down in gift inbox. *Issues with Orders not going through and not being able to be disputed. *Mystery Box re-spawns after being clicked when returning to the same room. **'Solution:' Avoid clicking it. This will cause an error. After subscription update *Unable to go to Pet Park after selecting a pet (results in loading screen that never loads) *Pet Park Trophy Room Collection poster does not come with game once player first joins *TRex Skeleton does not come with game once player first joins *Sarcophagus does not come with game once player first joins *Griffon Nest can no longer be redeemed *Giraffe Tree can no longer be redeemed *Chicken Coop, Horse Stable and Dino Den can no longer be purchased *Neighbours appear with a "no name" and no profile picture status *Cannot send gifts to neighbours/friends without game crashing *Cannot close add friends as neighbours tab without closing the whole game and re-opening it *Get Pet Cash icon on left side of screen stays onscreen with no purpose whatsoever *Clicking item swap button in the pet trader on a neighbours pet shows "" , "" and "" instead of the neighbours name, pet name and item name *Plants can be purchased within the attic and automatically put there even though you cannot technically put plants in there. *Some pets still have the sparkly effect (like they have been groomed or just purchased) even after refreshing the game or waiting 24 hours *Since Pet Park is inaccessible, the Trophy Room is now inaccessible, as it cannot be purchased for bucks. *Mystery boxes do not disappear after being opened (re-opening can result in a game crash) **'Solution:' Refresh game once mystery box re-appears Fixed Bugs These are the list of the bugs that have been reported and been fixed. * Duck bills falling off. '''Solution' - This bug is fixed. *Totally black pets appearing in room Solution - Don't feed/move/anything with these pets, as they will disappear on your next refresh. This bug is fixed. *Upgraded piggy bank doesn't change appearance Solution -This bug is fixed. *Level-locked items that are above your level don't display correctly in store *Game won't load in IE *XP Idols not working properly. *Gift box not clickable (Workaround: Refresh game with every gift you need to place in the game) *Trapped Pets issues on server 10 *Idols received as gifts won't come out of the inbox *Gift button - Not yet active!! *Visit streak resetting for Pandora pets *Reduction in size of nursery *Dress up section showing other items *New yard not displaying properly *Gifts not being received - we may have made a fix for this, but unfortunatly all the old gifts wont work. All those will have to be 'ignored' on Facebook and new ones will have to be sent. *Neighbors displaying as No Name *White Glow Owls changing to Black Glow Owls. *Ferret Popup constantly appearing - WORK AROUND: Refresh your game, it will stop it constantly appearing. *Accepting a neighbor doesn't change their status from pending- Fixed. BUT you will have to re-send these neighbor requests which were accepted or sent during the bug. *flash error when trying to publish orphan bunnies *Hats not staying on Fluffy Cats *Pet sale pop-up offer for 00000 coins *Corrected Psychedelic Parrot name *Bunny Ears forum feed image display *Baby Blue Bunny forum feed image display *Pets now breed in front of the screen (prevents baby baskets from becoming hidden behind objects) *Adult mixed breed Parrot sale price *Baskets now appear at the front of the screen instead of at the back (so less likely to be behind furniture) *Outdoor furniture is not able to move from yard to yard. *Blessings not working. *Baskets not growing, or need feeding too often. *Babies coming out as adults when hatching from the basket (or aging to adult instantly after birth) *Dog collars not being reusable *Purchasing the same clothing within the same room for different pets *PIN # errors in Pet trader, passwords starting with 0 being rejected when they are correct *Siamese cat's "Meow" (Siamese Cat "meows" silently) *pets displaying more than once in the FIND A PET tab *Hats and Collar available for adoption *"Use" clothing error (switching items from pet to pet) *Sale price, growth time, feed time for Grey Husky *Sale price, growth time, feed time for Grey Dalmatian *Fixed room loading error if you own a Spotted Dog or Brown Poodle *Pets not showing in the Happy Hotel (If you have more than 4 pets checked in that exceed the maximum capacity, you'll have to check out the extra pets to see them populate in the window) *Adopted pet lands in Happy Hotel *Mocha German Shepherd- Mouth has been fixed from black to dark brown *Selling price of old coin dogs *Mystery Box Crashing browsers *Blessed Basket pets hatching as full adults. *Dogs look sad in grooming screen *Pig and Bird eating not displaying food. *Store doesn't scroll right in IE8- TEMPORARY WORKAROUND : Use Firefox or Chrome to access the store *Raised Sell value of adult Parrots *Raised Sell value of adult Bunnies *Raised Sell value of adult Grey Cat *Valentine tiara or Valentine collar you already own not in dress up menu *Photos taken with the in-game camera are blurry and pixelated *Food can only shows 3 digits (it should show 4 digits now) *Baby basket growth times were 4 days (it is now set back to 3 days) *Parrot perches can't be used outside *Breeding Parrots produces a baby pig basket *Black tailed blue dog can't breed *Cheshire cat face is black (cats with black faces will keep them, but new Cheshire cats will have purple faces) *British tea set won't stack on tables *Cats get singing trick twice. *Toys section missing from store- 'Solution:'This is not a bug. Toys are no longer purchased, they are all free to use infinitely in the toy chest. *Hats and collars won't stay on the Pet- to make it stick, first apply "none" hat or the blue collar to pet. The re-apply the hat or collar you want them to wear. *Pets are breeding twice *Tiger litterbox causes flash errors *After you buy a tiger litterbox, the litterbox section of the store doesn't display right *Mystery boxes don't display the clicks on the luck counter immediately. *Facebook Credits purchase error: "Application not validated by Facebook" *Can't buy Pets from the store *Some pets are invisible (but still in the room) *Singing cat trick has no sound *Singing cats give no rewards when petted *Newly bought yard not showing, or pets in the yard not showing *Can't sell a pet without publishing it *Some of the newer dogs were charging wrong price in store *Adoption link is a dead end (you didn't get any pop up when you were sent to your house) *"Bottle of magic" cannot be placed on furniture. *Typo on training screen (tierd) *Recently unlocked new room, then all pets and furniture placed in the new room vanished. *One room wouldn't load *Missing Pets and Decorations. Images weren't loading. *Breeding says your Pets are related when they are not. *Bunny eyebrows *Rooms don't open up to where the Piggy Bank is anymore. *Adopting a Hamster gives you a turtle *Posting pictures in the forum *Happy Pets photo albums *Some pink noses turned black. *Baby baskets won't stay where you put them *Items falling off Roman columns and French urn *Ability to buy the Wild Spotted Cat *Breeding *Frozen Cats *New gifts cannot be stacked *Items won't stay stacked on log cabin bench. *Some floors don't load in Medium or Low Detail mode *Cannot place objects on the fireplace mantel *Game lag *NEW GLİTCHES COMED WİTH NEW UPDATE ! :) : This article is a stub. You can help by action=edit}} expanding it. '' ---- ''This template will categorize articles that include it into Category:Article stubs. Requests not Working Category:Article stubs